


A Dinner and A Berry [Choose Your Own Adventure]

by FruitFrakker



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cougars, F/M, Humiliation, Inflation, Romance, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Inaba's favorite cougar thinks she's caught quite the catch, inviting Yu to dinner at her place. Little does she know she's bitten off more than she can chew~. Blueberry Inflation. Choose Your Own Adventure; one route's Romantic, the other features Non-Con elements. Oneshot





	A Dinner and A Berry [Choose Your Own Adventure]

How exactly had you let yourself get roped into this? You vaguely remember Ms. Kashiwagi mentioning 'extra credit'; in retrospect it was clearly a trap. For whatever reason, here you sit at a candle-lit dining table, offered cheap wine and overcooked chicken breast by your sultry and cravenly desperate homeroom teacher. Noriko, to your relief, is wearing her usual light purple blouse and black skirt; though with its thigh-high stockings and cleavage-revealing neckline it was never a particularly conservative outfit to begin with. She hasn't said anything to too objectionable so far, but she often breaks from sawing away at her meal to give you a flirtatious stare; a sensual flip of her center-parted brunette bangs or a wry smile on her ruby lips, all while leaning over the table to make sure you have a good look at her red lacy bra and the creamy, ample breasts they contain. Yes, you indeed notice them. You yourself don't have much of an appetite, both from Noriko's sexual advances and the quality of the food, but you politely sip from the box wine swill your teacher has offered you, anxiously waiting for her to get to the point.  
  
"OHhhhhhh, it's so nice to have company for once," Ms. Kashiwagi says with a yawn, taking a long sip of wine before slouching over the table. "Especially with a _boy _so handsome as you~." She winks at you. You tug on your black jacket in discomfort. She chuckles, brushing her shoulder length hair again. "You know, it's been _ages _since I've had a student over."  
  
Wonder why that could be, you sardonically reply.  
  
"I know, right?!" she says excitedly, lurching forward with a jolt of energy that throws you off guard. "You'd think boys your age would kill for an intimate evening with a mature woman! Honestly," she takes her wine glass and knocks it back, draining it. "It's your manga and anime that's poisoning your generations' taste; all off chasing teenybopper tarts with their _sailor suits _and _pigtails _and _ribbons_," she gags in disgust. "It's comforting to know there are still young men who enjoy the finer things in life~," she rests her head on her knuckle, giving you a longing glance. You clear your throat.  
  
"Oh yes, right, school stuff," she says flippantly, pulling herself upright. "Well, I'm glad you've indulged me so far tonight; let's see how far along you are in your studies before I determine your extra credit assignment."  
  
You nod then lean over to pick up your backpack... only for Ms. Kashiwagi to scoop it up first. You protest as she begins to unzip it.  
  
"Hmm~?" She cooes, her grin widening. "Something you don't want me to see? Something naughty~? Well you can't hide things from your teacher, Handsome~." She licks her lips as she dumps the contents on the table. It's mostly notebooks and study guides. Noriko frowns.  
  
"That's it?" She tears through several of the books in frustration. "No porn or juvenile confessions of love? Geez," she leans back in her chair with a sigh. "You really are boring, aren't-"  
  
Something catches her eye between the mess of paper. A rectangular piece of tinfoil with WARNING written on it in big red letters. A pit of utter dread forms in your stomach, but she scoops it up before you can do anything? "Oh~? What is this~?"  
  
It's... for someone special, you say with a gulp. You can't quite remember _who _that special one is though. Chie? Yukio? Rise? Ai? You really have got to get your shit together.  
  
"Someone special~?" She repeats with a chuckle. "Oh, Handsome, there's no need to be intimidated. Us mature women are inherently nurturing~." She licks her lips as she peels back the foil, only to cock an eyebrow at the result.  
  
"Gum, eh?" She muses, clenching the piece betwixt her fingers. "There something... special about this?"  
  
|================================ |  
| [CHOICE 1] "It's Blueberry Transformation gum..." |  
| [CHOICE 2] "..." |  
|================================ |  
  
CTRL+F [CHOICE 1] or [CHOICE 2] to make your decision!  
  
\---------------------  
  
[CHOICE 1]  
  
You try to explain to her in exhaustive detail the effects of the gum, your cheeks glowing hot red as you do. Noriko stares at you dumbfounded, but after a moment she purses her lips.  
  
"That's... all very hard to believe, Handsome," she says, scratching her neck. "But... I don't think you're lying..."  
  
It seems your passion has gotten through to Ms. Kashiwagi! She bites the corner of her lip.  
  
"You would... want me to transform into... a fat piece of fruit for you? I-if this is _real_, I mean. That... certainly is a unique taste..." She shuffles her legs around in her seat a bit. Ms. Kashiwagi for once is the one hot and bothered. She chuckles nervously.  
  
"I've worked hard to maintain this body, you know. I don't just want to throw it away willy-nilly. But... blue skin would be very exotic~." Noriko continues to mull the idea over as you look on, face beet red. For once though you're connected with her in your mutual awkwardness. You mention you can squeeze her back to her original shape, part of you growing more on board with the idea of her as a berry.  
  
Noriko's eyes sparkle. "Wellll then~, no harm no foul, right? I mean, it all sounds... fascinating honestly; being so big and ripe~." She squeezes her bosom for emphasis. "A-and, to meet a boy who wants _me _to become a symbol of mature beauty," she stuttered, with a bright blush. "How could I pass that up?"  
  
You nod slowly, your skin crawling from excitement. She smirks at your eagerness, getting more comfortable as she places the gum in her mouth. "Still... mmf..." she says, beginning to chew as she stands up from the table, strutting over to you. "You..._chew_... are still just a boy..._chew_... after all," she says slyly, running her fingers through your hair. "I've got.._chew_.. a looot to teach you~," She says before blowing a bubble, her nose beginning to turn blue as it bursts. "Great gum, by the way, I can really taste the blueberries."  
  
You smile weakly at her compliment, somewhat overwhelmed by the turn of events. You're not complaining either though. She runs her crimson nailed fingertips across the tabletop as she slides her shapely rear onto your lap. It causes a stir in your loins.  
  
"Ooooh~? Eager are we~?" She wiggles her butt around a bit. You bite your lip and moan, to which she laughs. "You're in for quite a ride, boy, as am I it seems..." She rubs her belly, still flat as ever but now audibly gurgling. "The taste is... mnnnf.._chew_.. so rich~." She blows another bubble. "It's running down my throat~"  
  
From your position you can only make out her ears change color, but you can tell its spreading from the sweet, fruity fragrance that has started to fill the room. Noriko takes in a deep whiff of her own scent. "Mmmm, I smell like my aunt's garden in spring time, so... fresh~," she murmurs, running her hands down her side.  
  
"Handsome, don't you want to get a feel of me.._chew_.. 'au naturale'? I put these puppies on display for a reason~." She jiggles her bosom, her now blue breasts swaying back and forth. You hesitate for a second, but you've come too far to get cold feet now. Your hands creep up her torso before wrapping their fingers around her pendulous orbs and giving them a tender squeeze. Noriko's head cranes back as she issues a mighty moan, her hair brushing against your cheek. There's a light squeak as juice is forced out of her nipples, staining through her blouse.  
  
"Mnnnf..Maybe.._chew_.. you're more experienced than I thought. My breasts have never.._chew_.. felt this tender before~. Maybe... Ooooof..."  
  
Her hands reach for her stomach following a particularly loud gurgle. She breathes in; her belly distends, tugging at the blouse. She breathes out, but her stomach doesn't retreat, a bulge of gut clearly visible through her blouse, and growing.  
  
"Heh, I guess it's really.._chew_.. starting now, huh?" she says as she rubs her belly. Her gut's rising constantly now, pulling the blouse up to reveal her navel, straining the buttons and threads. Her gut spreads up and around her as well, lovehandles spreading out over the sides of your lap while a spare tire pushes into your stomach. One of your hands leaves her bosom to explore Noriko's new additions.  
  
"Mnnnf..." She murmurs, biting her plump purple lip. "I guess.._chew_.. ALL of my flesh is sensitive now~... unnnnf..."  
  
You ask her if she's feeling okay.  
  
"Oh, I'm better than okay. The warmth and fullness inside me... it's, it's a lot to take in, but.._chew_.. it feels _incredible_~..."  
  
You quickly realize her torso isn't the only thing that's growing. Her ass as well as thighs are expanding, spreading out across your lap and stretching the confines of her skirt. Her breasts, already propped up by her turgid belly, began to swell as well; your hand still at her breasts quickly sinks a good half-inch into her flesh. You also are acutely aware that she's already several dozen pounds heavier, putting increasing pressure on your lap (and staff). You blush, as the pain is a turn on itself.  
  
Ms. Kashiwagi herself squirms around in discomfort from the tightness of her clothes. Her blouse creaks as her growing body lifts it higher and higher, a good foot or so of deep blue flesh protrudes between it and her skirt as her body takes on an apparent tear drop shape. Not just her ass or love handles but her entire back is pressing into you now, pushing out in a curve of its own. It's about time she got off you, or else your pelvis is going to be crushed. You inform Noriko.  
  
"Oh-oh.." she stammers. "S-sorry." Her face turns purple in embarrassment. "Could you.._chew.._uh, help me up?"  
  
Heaving with all your might, you barely lift Noriko to her feet, nearly falling over backwards. Not accustomed to her new weight yet, she teeters in all directions precariously before spreading her legs to distribute her mass. Her calves have joined her treetrunk-like thighs, and her arms have begun to fill up as well, limiting their mobility. Still, she rubs her arms around her body as best she can, exploring her new flesh and curves.   
  
"Daaaamn, I'm really huge, aren't I?" She cooes, blowing yet another bubble. Her blouse creaks ominously across her nearly spherical torso, with pockets of blue flesh pushing out through the gaps between buttons, but miraculously the buttons still hold. "So.._chew_.. Berry boy," she flaps her arms against her sides, causing her whole body to jiggle. "This what you expected~?"  
  
You circle around her, eyeing every bulge and curve. She tries to follow you but nearly tips over, then laughs at her own clumsiness. You finally stop at her rear, most of which has been exposed from her skirt, her red lace panties bunched up into ad-hoc g-string. You give one of her cheeks a playful spank, then grab at it with your hand, playing around with her plentiful blue assflesh.   
  
"Ooooh, I take that as a yes~?" You shake your head, leaning up against the curve of her back and placing your mouth up against her ear.  
  
No, more, much more, you whisper, before nibbling on her ear, nuzzling your head against her's. You place a hand on her breast, now constantly leaking juice, and give it a gentle squeeze. Noriko loses it.  
  
"OH MY GOOOOD...." She screams, juice streaking down what's left of her legs as she rocks excitedly back and forth... a little too excitedly, as she falls forward onto her belly, rocking backwards and forth until she comes to rest on what used to be her gut. She doesn't seem to mind much though, as she's still basking in her latest spasm. She flaps her nearly useless arms and legs around excitedly as you come into view.  
  
"Ohhhh~... Handsome~.... _Chew.._" She murmurs, cheeks flushed violet. "That was... this is... _incredible_...Th-thank you..." She says, blushing harder. "Heh, I thought you were just a pretty face but... well, you certainly showed me~."  
  
We're not done yet, you say, leaning over to gently stroke her slightly puffy cheeks. You bring her face close to hers, her eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Handsome~, I-"  
  
You kiss her passionately on the lips. Noriko's hesitation is only a moment before she returns the favor, closing her eyes as she accepts your embrace. You nibble her lush, plump purple lip and breathe in the overwhelming berry fragrance, your tongue flirting with hers inside. After a good long moment, you part.  
  
"Handsome," Noriko murmurs softly, her limbs now completely absorbed though neither of you care. "I love you..." A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "Now, let's have some _real fun~," _" She blows a giant bubble.   
  
You nod your head in vigorous agreement.  
  
You feel a relationship between you and Noriko Kashiwagi has been forged!  
  
You spend a long, LONG night together.  
  
\---------------------  
  
[CHOICE 2]  
  
You hang your head down, unable to work up the nerve to tell her that gum's true purpose. Would she even believe you?  
  
She groans, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Well, if you aren't gonna dish," she pops the gum in her mouth. "I'll just.._chew_.. have to see for myself." She blows a bubble, then purses her lips as she ruminates on the flavor.   
  
"It's.._chew.. _definitely sweet, and.._chew_.. fruity..." She rolls the gum around in her mouth with her tongue. You wince with every mash of her lips and teeth, knowing what's to come. "Honestly, It's good.._chew_.. but I don't get what the big deal is..._chewchewchew.. _And what's _your _problem?" She scowled, noticing your writhing. "Gotta.._chew_.. gum fetish or something, boy?" She angrily blows another bubble. As it bursts, you can see a speck of blue appear on the tip of her nose, spreading up towards the bridge and out across her cheeks.  
  
You try to tear your gaze away from her but you're transfixed by the deepening blue of her face, now running down her jugular towards her bosom. Noriko is not amused by you. "Alright, boy, I like.._chew_.. being the center of attention and all but this.._chew.._this is just creepy... say something at least!"  
  
'You're turning blue' leaps to mind; it might even be helpful for her. But why spoil the fun, your devilish side suggests. Afterall, she _has _brought this upon herself. So you keep staring at her with a dopey expression, awaiting for the next stage to unfold.  
  
Noriko's brow furrows, she's losing patience with you."Is.._chew_.. there something you're not telling me.._chew_.. boy?" She gives you a stern look before slightly shivering. She raises her hand to stroke her face. "And why the hell is my skin so tingle-"  
  
She stops, her eyes widening as she gets a good look at her arm. It's a deep, creamy blue, covering it shoulder to fingers. She twists it around like it's a foreign object, then glances at her other arm (Also blue), then down at her cleavage (blue as well), then frantically digging through her purse to pull out a compact mirror to view her face (still blue).   
  
"B-blue.." she stammers uncomprehendingly, still working the gum in her mouth. "I'm.._chew_.. blue.." She glances over at you as she begins to put the pieces together, her face turning violet as she seethes with rage. "_You..chew_.. you did this to me...this.._chew_.. goddamn gum!" She's still chewing it though.  
  
You play dumb, though you can't help but show a hint of a smirk. Noriko leaps to her feet, fuming. "Don'tUNNNNFFF!"  
  
A loud gurgle fills the room, lasting an uncomfortable length of time. Ms. Kashiwagi bites her lip, her hands flying to her gut. A look of dawning terror spreads across her face as she feels her stomach groan and percolate beneath her fingers.  
  
"What's..._chew_..happening to me?" She asks meekly.  
  
As if in reply, her stomach lurches out a good several inches, revealing her navel to you and slouching over the lip of her skirt. She grabs at her new flesh, trying to suck it back in, but to no avail. "You.._chew.._Bastard!" She slips her hands around her spreading bulge to try to push in her growing lovehandles. "What the fuck give you.._chew_.. the right to do this to me?!? I worked _hard..chew_.. for this body goddamnit!" She moans, reaching around to feel the small of her back distend outward. "Hooow.._chew.._ is this even possible?"  
  
Your smirk widens into a grin as you watch your teacher struggle with her burgeoning form. Now, for once, the shoe is on the other foot, and you're going to enjoy it or all its worth.  
  
"Ohhhh, when will it stooop?" she whines, her lower buttons straining against the rising dome of her belly. "I'm already.._chew_..enough of a fat fuck as is..._chewchew.._Damnit!" She cries, feeling her ass begin to spread against her skirt, stretching the fabric and riding it upward. "This is a dream.._chew_..a nightmare!" she stammers frantically, closing her eyes. "This isn't.._chew_.. real, this can't be real.._chew.._this mmmmmmmmf~!" She's jolted as she feels her already mighty breasts begin to expand, digging against her already tight blouse. Juice stains quickly appear through the fabric covering her nipples, and a stream of liquid is soon running down her belly.  
  
Ms. Kashiwagi shakes her body in anger, which only worsens the stress on her tightening clothes. "no no no no no.._chew_..no no no NO NO NO!" She reaches all over, her arms beginning to plumpen as well. She twists around, desperately trying in vain to control her growing extremities, but her flabby, thunderous legs aren't as sturdy as she imagines and she trips over herself. She falls over backwards onto her ass, each cheek the size of beach balls and largely free from the confines of her skirt, swaying around on her rounded back in a topsy-turvy motion, her thickening limbs gesticulating wildly as she hoped to grab something to lift her to her feet. But Noriko Kashiwagi will never stand on her own again.  
  
"Nnnngh, pleeeease!._chew.._someone please help me!" Your fat, slutty homeroom teacher calls out to the void. She just manages to get her feet on the ground (kicking off her high heels and tearing her stockings in the process), but she doesn't have the strength or leverage to lift up her mighty mass. "I..I don't.._chew.._ know what's happened to me..."  
  
You chuckle, standing up from your seat. "Oh, you don't know what's going on," you taunt. "Really now, it should be obvious." You slowly stroll over to her.  
  
"No...~" she moans, futilely wiggling her limbs even as her thighs and upper arms distend to join with her increasingly spherical torso. "You.._chew_.. you stay the fuck away from me you.._chew_..sicko!" But you're already standing over her, gazing upon her magnificent rotund body, not quite a full berry but getting there.  
  
"Look at you," you say as you run your fingers through her brunette hair. "Still chewing the gum after all that's happened. Does something so stupid and vain even deserve pity?"  
  
"The fuck.._chew_.. are you talking about?" She moans as the bottom button bursts off the blouse, the strain increasing on the remaining ones.  
  
"You yourself said you liked being the center of attention," you say as you slowly traced your index finger around her exposed navel. "Well, here you are. Is it everything you imagined, Noriko?"  
  
"Ungggff! I wanted.._chew_.. to be desired; I didn't-"  
  
"And I _do _desire you, Noriko," you tease as you run the fingers of your other hand across her breasts. Your fingers hook under her neckline, and give her blouse a slight tug. The front of Noriko's blouses bursts open like a zipper, buttons flying everywhere. The cow, still chewing, bellows a deep moan as her spherical torso surges forth, finally reducing her vestigial limbs to useless flapping hands and feet. Her red lace bra miraculously holds fast, but it is not long for this world. Her torso is soaked in a mixture of juice and sweat, her flesh is warm and moist. She draws quick, short breaths, her face violet from both her heat and embarrassment.  
  
"I desire the body you worked so hard for, that you endlessly put on display," you murmur as you stroke her cheek with one hand and her exposed torso with the other, your head up against her breast. "I wanted to take that body," you say as you lap against her titflesh, "and make it mine."  
  
With a quick snap, you bite through her bra string, sending the last article of clothing protecting Noriko's precious breasts flying. Now they are exposed to the world, her deep purple nipples hardening further from the cool air of the room, still leaking copious amounts of juice. She tries to shake her head in disapproval, but finds her chin sunken into a divot in her body."_chew.._Why..why did you.._chew_.. do this to me?"  
  
"Oh please Ms. Kashiwagi," you say, condescendingly patting her on the head. "You wanted to be used, it's that simple. For one person to tell you you were worth a damn, didn't really matter what they did to you, did it?"  
  
"I.._chew.._ I dunno.." Noriko is one the verge of tears, her dawning hopelessness mixing with a surge of unwanted pleasure.  
  
You run a finger around her wet nipple, prodding it slightly. "Maybe you even like this," you muse.  
  
"I said.._chew.. _I don't know!" She cries, though to horror it shifts into a long moan.  
  
"Oh really," you smart, lapping your tongue against her nipple. "But what if do," you wrap your teeth around her nipple and bite. "This?"  
  
"OH FUUUCK!" She screams in ecstasy, juice squirting like a fountain from her nipples and crotch. In her bliss the blue cow accidentally swallows her gum, eliciting a moan of disappointment. "YES! YES I LIKE THIS GODDAMNIT! I WANT MOOOOORE~!"  
  
Satisfied, you pullback, patting her on the head. "In due time. Just as well you admit it, seeing as you swallowed the gum, there's no way to change you back. By the way, you _have_ figured out what you've become, yes?"  
  
Defeated, Noriko nods her head. "I'm... I'm a blue-"  
  
You press a finger against her lips. "No, no you're not _a _blueberry. You're _my _blueberry, until I see fit to dispose of you. Give you another stick of the gum you so love to put you out of your misery perhaps?" You run your fingers through her hair.  
  
She shakes her head. "No, y-you were right before. I want to be.. desired by you, as your blueberry... master. As long as I possibly can..."  
  
You run your hand through her hair affectionately once again, smirking. "Well, we'll just see about that..."  
  
You acquired new item Blueberry Noriko Kashiwagi Sex Toy!


End file.
